When Dreams Become Realities
by Slytherfoot
Summary: When Kisshu is hurt and Ichigo helps him, he reveals his hidden past. There is much more then meets the eye. Ichigo returns the favour when Kish says he loves her, but is it true? Or is it false? When is it too late to tell?  One-Shot


When Dreams Become Reality.

**Kishigo: Hello people! This is my One-Shot story, it is very important to me, so enjoy! I do not Own Tokyo Mew Mew, and i most likely never will =/**

Ichigo swiftly bounded down the alley, eager to get home after a long day at Cafe Mew Mew. She was glad to get away from Mint, who did nothing all day. It wasn't unusual, her, Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro were the only ones who actually worked most of the time anyway. The sun was still up after a hard, productive day in Eastern Japan, the outline of the moon already gleaming in the vast horizons, but the sun wasn't done quite yet. Her crimson pig tails cascaded over ears and bobbed up and down as she leapt over pieces of garbage.

_Ack, It's like Tokyo is just a garbage bin!_

Ichigo had been running for quite some time now and beads of sweat had started forming across her hairline.She decided to take a quick break and leaned against a rusty, smelly dumpster and breathed carefully, regaining her running momentum. When Ichigo was almost ready to bolt home once again, she stopped herself. She was being watched. Her big mud colored eyes darted down the alleyway, checking for any signs of life. Her cat senses quickly noticed a shadow lurking behind a tower of rusted trash cans. Ichigo hissed, it was someone she knew. And not someone she wanted to meet again.

"You guys never know when to quit, do you?" Her neko-like ears picked up an exasperated sigh. The silhouetted figure stepped forward to properly reveal itself. It was a dark haired, floating figure, the exact one she had expected. Ichigo lightened her stance as it neared her. Ichigo didn't know why, but she was frightened, but not frightened of _it_.

"K-Kisshu?" Ichigo instantly knew there was something wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was more quiet then usual, and he seemed to be... limping? She asked warily "Are you ok?" Kisshu stumbled and Ichigo quickly went to his aid. She knew it probably wasn't the smartest move- He was vulnerable, she could attack him down! But she didn't. After resting him against the garbage bin, he smiled, wincing.

"Hey Koneko-chan, being a little nice, aren't we?" Ichigo growled, continuing to help the alien. It was true- They _were_ supposed to be worst enemies... And it didn't help that she didn't like him in general. He was her arch nemesis- _And he wasn't even human!_ She mumbled something along the lines '_stalker_' and sighed.

"C'mon, we need to help you," She furrowed her brow, she didn't care at that moment how much she hated him. Kisshu needed help, fast. When he tried to move by himself, he flinched in pain. Ichigo forced him down "Look tough-guy, you really need my help." She pointed to a wound near the right-side of his stomach. He gave her the look that said '_I'm a top-notch warrior, I think I can fend for myself_' and tried to get up once again- To no prevail, and fell back to the cold pavement. Defeated, he let Ichigo be a crutch for him as they walked through the alley once again. They were heading to Ichigos house. Ichigo wanted to know what had happened, but decided to keep it to herself- He obviously didn't want to talk about it. One thing she noticed was that his normal golden amber eyes had suddenly turned a strong red- Not blood red, but a soft ruby, a nice comforting shade. She also noticed he was very alert and tight considering how he was familiar with the area. His teeth were clenched and fists twitched every so often. He anxiously, through his glazed eyed state, used his arm as a shield over Ichigo. Continuing darting his glinted glare around, he peeked around for any form of danger. Nothing was happening, but it seemed as if Kisshu was expecting _something_ to happen. Ichigo looked anxiously at the ground then at him and sighed.

"Are you sure your ok? I mean, it's not that I care or anything..." Ichigo tried to sound like she was doing this like a chore, like it was no big deal. Kisshu noticed and chuckled, her talk was not very convincing, he saw through it but just went along with it.

"Sure, Kitten, sure." He started to relax and when they turned the last block, they had finally arrived at the Momiya resident. Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and mumbled '_finally_'. Kisshu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly

"I don't know how we'll get past your parents..." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"They're not home, we can just walk in." She half guided half dragged the alien into her home, just incase her inquiry was incorrect. Also, she wasn't sure how long Kisshu could last... It seemed more then the regular time that it usually took to get to he home, and the sticky blood was already seeping through Kisshu's shirt, it looked infected and swollen as well. Kisshu tried being brawny and stood still, but even that was too much for him to take and so he lied down on Ichigos bed. Ichigo brought the first aid kit and placed it beside him. He raised an eyebrow that clearly asked '_what is that?_' She stubbornly turned her nose up in the air.

"Do you want me to help you, or not?" She smiled weakly though, just enough for Kisshu to notice. He snickered back.

"You don't have to, I just don't think you could bear live without me, considering you've gone this fair to treat my wounds." He stuck out his tongue and mockingly returned a smile. Ichigo fumed, trying to stay as calm as possible as she brought out the spray. She replied in a '_matter of fact tone_'

"You know, It'll be just as satisfying living without you, I just don't want to get in a load of crap with your people." Kisshu frowned slightly then spoke without much thought

"If you gave my '_people_' a chance, I'm sure you wouldn't think they were that bad." He smiled wickedly and finished "I gave _you_ a chance... And, after all, I know for a _fact_ you couldn't live without me." Ichigo shook with frustration but kept it inside, she approached him and sat down beside him. She gently lifted the shirt up and inspected the wound, it was probably infected, but Ichigo couldn't tell.

_Keiichiro would know more about this then me..._

She ignored the thought- If her bosses got involved, so would the Mews, which could only spell trouble for the cat-girl. After all... Why was she helping the enemy? She knew she didn't have feelings for him... She was with Masaya. Ichigo shook the thought from her head, it was like a fly buzzing in her mind, persistent. As ironic as it was, she needed to help the alien who was just as tenacious. Ichigo shook the can and gently sprayed Kisshu's wound, it was like a mist over a blood bath, relieving but painful. Kisshu winced and tried to contain a yelp as best as he could, but she still saw him flinch. As she wrapped it in a bandage, Ichigo looked at him and worriedly asked.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Kisshu looked at her truthfully.

"Y- Uh... I-It's fine, we just need to get it fixed.. Right? Then you can go back to hating me." He smirked, but you could see pain in his eyes. Ichigo mumbled.

"Kisshu..." He sighed and looked in her chocolate eyes.

"Can I... Show you something... And you believe me?" Ichigo thought warily.

_It could be a trap... _

She tried not to get persuaded by his truthful eyes, but it was hard. He was being honest...

_Might as well give it a shot..._

"Sure... What is it?" Kisshu's eyes sparkled in excitement. He gently reached out to her.

"Take my hand.." Ichigo stared at him in surprise, but carefully touched the aliens palm. He grasped her delicate hand and looked into her eyes.

"Trust me." He teleported her. Ichigo screamed, not liking the experience.

"K-Kish! Put me down!" Streams of all colors surrounded them, it was like going through a portal. He whispered to her.

"Just a little longer..." She lightened her grip on his shirt and looked up at him, the rays of light bounced off his face. Ichigo relaxed, it was comforting in his arms... _Wait, this was Kisshu! Her arch nemesis!_ She sighed.

_Just.. Just this once... Give him a chance..._

When they arrived, it was like they were jumping out of a hole in the sky, the ground below was beautiful, it was like a giant garden that stretched for miles each way...

"This is my planet..." Ichigo was about to mention that earlier it was told that his planet was destroyed, then he finished "Ten years ago..." Ichigo gasped, _Kish could time travel?_ She continued to look around, what possibly could have happened? It was so peaceful... And beautiful... More alien children played in the shimmering meadow, the thin blades of grass lit up in the suns gently beams of light. Adults watched calmly as streams of water sprayed together, making a magnificent waterfall. Tiny deer and other animals that Ichigo had never seen before leapt among the mushrooms that sprouted. The smiles that were clear on the children's faces only magnified the lands beauty.

_So... This is Kisshu's home planet? I would have never guessed..._

One of the children stuck out in particular- A green haired infant who looked about four or five years old. He bounced with his friends who were playing tag in a garden of sparkling white flowers. They glimmered like diamonds among the undergrowth. The children were roughhousing innocently... Why did their fun have to end? The purple haired one smiled, obviously a shy kid, he hid under one of the larger mushrooms. A smaller child, no older then two, chased one of the tiny antelope, the color of the antelopes hazel brown fur matched the color of the boys hair as well. Suddenly though, the young green haired boy tripped on a rock. A drop of blood leaked out of the wound, but it wasn't enough to stop the boy, he kept running. Soon though.

_Play was over._

The boy with the purple hair's ear twitched, he could sense something was wrong. He got up to warn the others, but before he had the chance, a being swept down and carried him and the two year old toddler away into the unknown. The adults and other civilians were alarmed by this course of action and they scrambled to snatch their children away from danger. In the midst of all this. _There was the green haired boy._ He was _alone_. Ichigo wanted to reach out and save the boy from the inevitable doom that awaited him, but found herself stuck in place. She couldn't do anything. Suddenly, the earth started shaking and the sky darkened. People were panicking to find safety or shelter, but only a few made it. The little green haired boy had a stricken look on his face, he had no where to go. He just scrunched up in a ball on the ground, praying the disaster would miss him. It did, but barely. When the boy got up, the gash on his knee had re-opened and the landscape surrounding him was terrifying. The once beautiful land he had grown up to love was now nothing more then a bunch of rocks, fiery lava and fear. He looked around frantically, searching for any signs of life. Nothing.

"Mommy! Daddy! _Anybody_!" The little boy screamed in agony. He was alone with no one to go to. Ichigo looked over to Kisshu and noticed a stray tear fall from his face to the ground, but it only disappeared. It was an illusion... But it seemed so real, it couldn't be fake... Kisshu looked down, shaking. Ichigo found herself crying as well. She hugged him and Kisshu teleported, the ride back not nearly as exciting. They found themselves on a park bench upon their return. Ichigo put her hand on Kisshu's shoulder and spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"Kisshu, who was that boy? Who were all the other boys?" Kisshu spoke, his voice cracking occasionally.

"The boy with the purple hair was Pai, that days he lost all of his emotions, he couldn't take it. The brown haired boy was Taruto, he was too young to remember it in full detail, but he has nightmares of it ever since." He looked at Ichigo "That being that swept down from the sky and took them away was Deep Blue, he forgot about the young boy with the green hair..." Wind blew Kisshu's short lip up to reveal a scar on Kisshu's leg... Ichigo gasped.

"Kisshu... Your the boy... Aren't you?" Kisshu looked at her with sad eyes and weakly nodded.

"Hai, my parents were never recovered... I was found by Deep Blue later. I never understood why he didn't take me in the first place, I guess that's why I've always been rebellious... But I guess that's a good thing, If I wasn't so rebellious, I would have never met you." He tried to pull off a smile. Ichigo leaned forward and hugged Kisshu, this surprised him, but he didn't reject it.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I-I never knew..." She whispered. Kisshu spoke back.

"No, I am sorry, I shouldn't have showed you that... I guess I just wanted you to see the real story about the aliens... Not what Ryou or any of those guys says..." Ichigo reached up and wiped a tear away from his face.

"It's ok, I needed to see that. It reminded me a bit about my past" She sighed "I don't know what happened to my sister... Now, let me show you my home." Kisshu grinned, the spark of him that seemed couldn't go out- No matter what.

"Well then, you lead the way Koneko-chan!" Ichigo started walking, Kisshu tried flying through the town but Ichigo kept tugging him back down to the sidewalk. He groaned.

"Can't I fly?" Ichigo snapped.

"Do you _want_ people noticing an alien walking down the sidewalk?" Kisshu frowned slightly- She was right. He sighed and started walking like the rest of the pedestrians down the street. Soon they reached a small construction site. Ichigo sighed.

"Well, this is my old school, it was torn down so they could build a better one." Kisshu gasped in surprise.

"They just _tear_ down perfectly good buildings so they can build new ones? That doesn't make sense." Ichigo nodded in agreement. They continued walking. Ichigo pointed out meaningful statues of Tokyo. Soon though, Kisshu started getting bored. Ichigo noticed, but kept walking until they reached the lake. Kisshu looked at her like the lake was no big deal, but she took the chance to push him into the water! Kisshu popped his head out of the water and looked at her in surprise, but quickly leapt out of the water and chased Ichigo.

"Oh, your _so_ going to get it!" They chased each other far past the lake, to the outskirts of the city. Soon they ran out of energy and collapsed in a park. The clouds perched above them in the sky contorted into different shapes and sizes. Ichigo gasped.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it is, just like you." Kisshu turned to Ichigo who stared at him. A piece of garbage flew between them and Ichigo spoke still at peace from Kisshu's words.

"But we all have our imperfections..." Kisshu shook his head.

"No you, your perfect." Ichigo just laughed. Kisshu gave up and lied back down. After a break of stillness, Ichigo shot up.

"Hey, wanna get some pizza? Theres a place that's still open down the street from here!" Kisshu just cocked his head to the side.

"What's Peetsa?" Ichigo giggled, of course he wouldn't know what it was!

"It's Earth food, c'mon I'll show you!" She grabbed his hand and eagerly tugged him towards the store. When they ordered their food, Kisshu held it up and it flopped over. Ichigo giggled again.

"You eat it like this!' Ichigo propped it up and nibbled on it. Kisshu still didn't fully understand why you would make food so sloppy, but he managed to eat it. He turned to Ichigo.

"What now?" She cocked her head, thinking of a response. Then she snapped her fingers.

"I know! How about we go get some ice cream?" Kisshu just laughed.

"Oh Kitten, I have no idea what those things are." Ichigo giggled a reply.

"Come on then, I'll show you!" They started walking down the street, when Kisshu looked impatient. Ichigo just ignored him, but to her greatest surprise, found herself levitating over the sidewalk- She was flying!

"Kisshu! Someone will see us!" She scolded. Kisshu just hushed in her ear.

"Simple, Perception deceiver, nobody can see us unless you want them to." Ichigo gave him a doubtful look when chuckled "You think we gained the ability to fly, teleport even, but not the power to control it?" Ichigo blushed, he was right. Kisshu just chuckled and they landed behind a building that was a block away from the ice cream stand- Just so no one would see them. Ichigo walked up to the ice-cream man and casually ordered a strawberry scoop, and an almond scoop- To Kisshus request. When they sat down on a bench to enjoy their desert, Kisshu merely stared at the cone as if it was looking back. Ichigo giggled and snorted, she showed him how to properly eat it, and he surprisingly caught on quickly. They happily ate their ice-cream in fits of laughter whenever Kisshu would drop some ice-cream or Ichigo would get dome on her nose. They were almost done when Ichigo got a piece of strawberry on her nose. Kisshu quickly leaned in and kissed it off. Ichigo blushed, but she surprisingly didn't protest. Kisshu just grinned.

"So, I'm finally rubbing off on you, huh?" Ichigo's face flushed and she was about to retort, but didn't bother- She knew he wasn't listening. Kisshu sighed in peace.

"You know, we had sunsets on our planet, too. They were just as beautiful, but there was one in every direction. North, South, East and West. They all had a name in our language. _Litari_ Meaning north, _Litaru_ meaning South, _Minarlu_ meaning East and _Minarli_ meaning West." Ichigo just stared at him in awe and gasped.

"Wow... You language, it's beautiful." Kisshu turned to her and smirked signaturley.

"Thanks..." Ichigo could see the honesty in his eyes- He meant it. Ichigo nodded a '_Dou Itashimashday._' And they continued their walk. Ichigo's eyes sparked up and she raised a finger in the air.

"I know! Let's go ride the train! It's always nice, and they're aren't many people on it at this time in the day." She gestured towards the pink horizons. They reflected off of Kisshu's glinted eyes, a miraculous color scheme resulted. Their gaze was kept until Ichigo slowly lifted her hand to grip his. This caught him by surprise, but he accepted it. They started walking toward the station silently, not to ruin the moment.

"Awwe! The train just left!" Ichigo cried out in despair. Kisshu cocked his head and said his opinion.

"Hey, how about we fly!" Ichigo looked desperately around.

"I-I don't know, the first time we did it, it scared me. I don't really like heights. She turned around and blushed. Kisshu smiled.

"Come on, my Kitten? Scared? Don't worry," He leaned close to her, "I'll be holding your hand the whole time. Ichigo looked into his eyes once more, the pools of mixed gold and orange mesmerized Ichigo in ways nothing had before. She leaned towards his elfin ears and whispered.

"_Ok_." She reach hesitantly for his hand, but he just wrapped his arms around her waist. Ichigo blushed even more- If that was possible. They started levitating and soon they had taken to the sky. Ichigo's hair cascaded behind her and she clutched on to Kisshu. He was used to this kind of stuff, and he looked content and at peace. After some adjusting minutes, Ichigo let go of his shirt and let herself float out so that she was only clutching his hand, their fingers intwined with each other. They had caught up to the train and were following it's path into the sky line. They soared over the locomotive into the awaiting distance. Once and a while they stole a glance from each other, but other then that, they were blissfully airborne. Ichigo's chocolate brown eyes glistened in delight and awe- She had never felt this feeling before. Well, she had, but not in this way... Kisshu always tended to pick her up, but it was in a pestering way- Not in the miraculous way like now. It seemed like a mirage- Too good to be true. But for once, Ichigo believed, she believed it was genuine. As the sun started to cast more brilliant colors into the sky, a night chill swept through the air. They landed on Ichigos windowsill. Kisshu smirked. Ichigo continued to look at him with admiration. She decided to do something drastic...

"Nice ride, I better be going now-" Kisshu was interrupted with the most unexpected thing either of them could imagine- Ichigo _kissed_ him! As they parted slowly, Kisshu blinked a few times, he couldn't believe what just happened. Ichigo felt the same way, but they both had a different way of showing it. Kisshu just floated there, wide-eyed and speechless. Ichigo looked down as if she had been defeated- Well, she was, she had fallen for him. Kisshu just started to speak but was cut off by his own surprise.

"I..." He shook his head and smiled, pumping his fists in the air "I knew it!" Ichigo was taken aback by this outburst. She was expecting a reaction, but nothing like this! It was... Hilarious! Kisshu did back flips, whooping. He swept down to meet Ichigo's face.

"I knew it! Pai and Taruto said you would never like me! But I proved them wrong!" Ichigo laughed, the aliens reaction to one small kiss, it was cute. Ichigo looked out the windows and her eyes darted from side to side. She said quickly.

"Come on, get inside, you don't want someone to see you!" Kisshu looked at her for a second, was she letting him inside her room? Ichigo knew that look, and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you can come into my room, just stay out of my drawers!" Kisshu smirked, Ichigo knew him well. He glided into her room and perched himself beside her bed. He uncomfortably looked around the room, as if he was doing something wrong. Ichigo laughed.

"It's ok, relax! My parents aren't home and nobody else is in the house!" Kisshu shuffled himself into a comfortable position. His eyes lit up, signaling that he had an idea.

"Hey Kitten, want me to show you something cool?" Ichigo nodded eagerly. Kisshu's hands lit up light blue- Similar to the color of Mew Aqua. A calming mist washed over the room, it was nice. The silhouette that grew from his finger tips transformed into Mew Ichigo- He was creating mirages! Ichigo noticed the determination on the girls face. Then, it contorted into a fresh strawberry. Ichigo clapped her hands together in awe.

"_Kawaii_! Kish, It's beautiful!" Kisshu stared at her, and winked.

"Just like you." Ichigo beamed, Kisshu was actually sweet when you got to know him. The illusions continued glowing in the background as Ichigo started going deep in thought about the alien that was sitting in her room...

_Kisshu is really nice... He deserves the chance no one has given him... He smiles, even though his past is about as grim as it can get! He loves me... Even though I rejected him so many times... I think I accept him now, for who he is. It's not his fault that he is significantly different from humans- He was born that way. He does what he can to do what he does, and I like that about him. But... Wait, what if this is just a trick to get me to like him? When I kissed him, he was probably shocked because his plan went through- Wait, that's right, I __kissed__ Kisshu! Oh my god! Bleck! Yeah, now that I think about it, I remember he always called me his toy! He probably doesn't even love me, it's probably a scheme so he can take advantage of me and get details about the Mew project!_

"_Kisshu_!" Ichigo grimaced at the alien as if his name was a spoiled piece of trash. Kisshu hastily turned towards Ichigo, a worried look stricken on his pale face.

"What is it, Koneko-chan?" He looked innocently at the raging Mew, she snapped at him.

"This is all a trick, isn't it?" Kisshus face cocked to the side in confusion.

"What? What do you mean?" Ichigo growled at him.

"This is all a fake to warm up to me so you can get inside details. It's always been that way, I was always just your little '_toy_!'" Kisshu looked desperately at her.

"What? N-No! I felt that way in the beginning but..." He was interrupted by Ichigo who was furious.

"I don't want to hear your excuses, that's all you have. Are _excuses_!" An image of Masha appeared behind them, the delicate sky blue rays bounced off of Kisshus hurt face.

"Kitten... Kitten you know that's not true! _You know that!_" He shook his head desperately, Ichigo was blind with fury! Ichigo knew arguing with him wouldn't work, she leapt into the mirage- It ignited like a match. Kisshu felt immediate pain. The illusion faded out as Kisshu lost energy, fast. Ichigo watched as the alien cried out in pain. A blue electric charge covered his body, illuminating it. Ichigo was horrified, looking at him, Kisshu was beaten by it- The magic to do that itself requires a lot of energy, just taking that energy away can seriously damage you. He looked at her with the ruby red eyes she saw in the beginning. He shot her a glare that was filled with nothing but betrayal and hurt. They stared at each other for a long time, the gash on his side had re-opened. That wound was the only reason she was doing this... Right? It was only a chore... Just a chore for her to do for the day to pass by... But, Kisshu had opened up to her, showed her the truth behind him, he was an alien, but that didn't mean they were different. Ichigos face sagged down with guilt and regret. What had she done? Kisshu had opened up his most sensitive secret to her, and she had hurt him. A single tear rolled down his cheek, the Mew Aqua colored drop sparkled in love, hate, respect, and brutal honesty. He shook his head, clutching his side. She looked at her, and said his parting, final words.

"_I'll come back when you've changed." _

**Kishigo: Well, that is my one-shot, I hope you liked it... I know it was really sad, it was meant to be. It was the alternate ending of our favorite pairing. On a side note: Please review if you like it! And if you didn't, well, review and tell me why. I know it ended suddenly, but it was supposed to- A feeling of regret in all of us... Anyways, I thought I would mention that Woww... 4Kids really sucks... Look at their description for Kisshu: He is Evil and conniving and clumsy. The only problem is he has a crush on Zoey- He is a big villain in the Anime and can be bland at times. WTF! (It's Ichigo! Not Zoey . Zoey is weird...) KISSHU IS NOT BLAND! OR EVIL . Okay he is a little bit... But he freakin dies for the good guys ;P DUMB 4KIDS! Kisshu is Defiant, Lovable, Strong, Bold, YEAH! :D Here are the words I used that were in Japanese~**

_**Dou Itashimashday**_**- Your Welcome**

_**Hai**_**- Yes**

_**Kawaii**_**- Cute**

**Please Review if you liked it! If you didn't, review anyway and tell me why! Unlike my other one-shot, this is staying a one-shot! :) Haha, this story means a lot to me because... Truthfully, this was a dream I had... When he is say "Y-" He means you... AKA Ichigo... He can travel through time in my dreams, he went back in time just for his Kitten... I cried when I woke up it was so emotional... I've been waiting for him to return ever since... My dream warrior.**

_Ichigo couldn't sleep that night, Her mind overflowing with guilt- What had she done? Kisshu hadn't done anything wrong.. Her inquires were false, Ichigo learned that the hard way. She stared up at the stars, hoping amber eyes would return the glance. She snuggled deeper into her blanket and whispered as a tear drop rolled silently down her cheek._

"_I'll wait for you..."_


End file.
